Traducción: Fire&Ice
by jenny bella
Summary: Todos humanos. Edward es un doctor frío y sin vida personal y Bella es una compañera divertida que cambiara su mundo... podrá hacerlo?  1er fic! traducción de Fire
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Esta es mi primera historia en fanfic pero tengo que decir que esta historia es una traducción hecha por mi. La verdadera historia es de Ancora Imparo 83 y tiene de titulo Fire&Ice, como esta.

La historia trata sobre un doctor llamado Edward Cullen, él es una persona muy fría con una vida personal casi inexistente. Y Bella Swan es la nueva compañera, divertida y luchadora que pondrá el mundo de Edward patas arriba. Edward se resigna a aceptar el cambio pero… podrá seguir resignándose?

Lo dejo en el aire…

Cualquiera duda o pregunta la responderé!

Gracias a todos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí va el primer capítulo de ****Fire&ice**** que solo es traducido la historia pertenece a Ancora Imparo 83.**

** Capítulo 1- Solo**

Él se sentó en su estudio enfrentándose a la impresionante vista de la cuidad de Nueva York y su horizonte. Se había hecho viejo y se había vuelto demasiado ocupado para cuidarse. Él sabía en lo que se había metido cuando decidió ingresar en su trabajo como médico. Su padre hizo los mismos sacrificios cuando era un niño; era su tradición familiar.

Su madre se había ido cuando él tenía dos años de vida. Ni una sola vez había culpado a su padre o preguntado lo que podría haber sido si su padre hubiera reducido sus horas de trabajo para pasar más tiempo con ella.

La idea de una familia nunca fue primordial en su mente; ni incluso cuando su padre conoció a su madrastra que hizo que éste no pasara tanto tiempo en el trabajo. Él dudó por un momento en la cordura de su padre. Para Edward el trabajo siempre sería lo primero… no importaba lo que fuera.

-"Esto es todo"- dijo la escultural rubia, sacándole de sus pensamientos

Edward giró la silla para mirarla. Ella caminó hacia su escritorio y tiró un brillante anillo de diamantes enfrente de él.

-"Ya nos veremos"- dijo ella secamente en su fuerte acento ruso, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella era hermosa, pero de forma natural. Su grueso pelo rubio, fue peinado hacia atrás en un moño apretado. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban maquillados con un grueso delineador negro y sus labios brillaban con un gloss rojo. La ropa le quedaba perfectamente y marcaba sus curvas en todos los sitios adecuados. Los hombres matarían por tener a esta mujer en su cama; Tanya Denali, la supermodelo rusa.

Personalmente, él no podía ver de que iba todo ese alboroto. Ella era testaruda y vanidosa; muy parecida a él en muchos aspectos. Ella había trabajado en mantener y perfeccionar sus características con la misma firmeza que tenía él cuando llegó a su carrera de medicina. Él nunca estuvo enamorado de ella. Él no pudo amarla de la forma que ella quería o merecía ser. Para Edward, su relación estaba construida con soledad y lujuria, nunca una buena combinación.

-"Tanya espera"- dijo él con una voz gruesa y ronca. Sonaba un poco deprimido y triste, pero en realidad, era sólo su cuerpo sucumbiendo a las dos horas de sueño que había tenido durante los dos últimos días.

Tanya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se paró. Ella había confundido su tono de falta de sueño por tristeza. Tanya estaba en guerra con su propia mente. Ella amaba a Edward, pero se amaba más a ella misma. Él era reemplazable, no importaba cuanto creyera que lo amara. Ella sabía que debería haber alguien mejor fuera.

-"No Edward"- susurró ella –"Nosotros intentamos lo mejor pero no fue suficiente. Yo te amo, pero quiero más de ti" – ella se giró para mirarlo pero la silla ya estaba mirando hacia la ventana otra vez.

Ella oyó un resoplido y un leve chasquido que sonaba como un bolígrafo y venía de la silla.

-"Tanya, esa discusión fue ayer, cuando te pregunté si te ibas. Yo simplemente te estoy recordando que le dejes la llave al portero cuando salgas"- Edward rodó sus ojos ante sus terribles habilidades de actuación; ella era tan falsa. Una parte de él se alegraba de deshacerse de ella.

- "Muy bien Edward. Buena suerte en tus futuros proyectos. Te a.."

-"Para Tanya"- Edward se levantó de su asiento y agitó su mano despidiéndose.

Ella estaba echando humo, debatiéndose sobre si lanzarle otro libro.

-"Tanya, ambos sabemos que no es amor. Ahora déjame por favor… necesito volver al hospital".

Tanya empezó a maldecir murmurando en ruso mientras abría la puerta para salir. Ella cerró la puerta de golpe, y el escuchaba el débil chasquido de sus tacones contra el suelo del pasillo. El sonido desapareció en el silencio, sólo fue interrumpido por la puerta principal que se cerró de golpe. Ella era la reina del drama y una actriz terrible.

Edward se sentó en su silla girándola lentamente en círculos. Él tomó el ofensivo anillo en sus manos y lo hizo girar alrededor de su dedo meñique, preguntándose porqué en la tierra habría pedido a Tanya que se casara con él. El sexo era bueno, pero le faltaba algo; a la relación le faltaba… algo. Sin embargo habría sido mejor que nada en aquel momento.

Él se levantó, exhaló y estiró su cuerpo en un intento por despertar. Él decidió que podía dormir un poco en la sala de guardia, en cuanto llagara al hospital. Él no quería estar en el trabajo durante otras 7 horas, pero su apartamento lo dejó inquieto. Era tan frío e impersonal… como él.

Él cojió su abrigo y abrió la puerta principal. En ese momento, su teléfono sonó. La vieja señora Lanigan, su vecina de al lado, se paró en seco cuando la vergonzosa canción llenó el vacío pasillo. Él molesto Pussy Cat Dolls tono de llamada no era otro que el de su pequeña medio-hermana, Alice. Como ella se había metido en su móvil y le cambiara el tono de llamada fue un misterio para Edward.

Alice y su hermano gemelo, Emmett, fueron el producto del segundo matrimonio de su padre con Esme, una diseñadora de interiores. Carlisle conoció y se enamoró de Esme cuando ella fue contratada para redecorar la mansión en la que Edward había vivido cuando era niño. Se casaron después de sólo seis meses de noviazgo, y en lo que parecieron como cinco minutos más tarde, nacieron Emmett y Alice.

Emmett se hizo médico, al igual que su padre, mientras que Alice se convirtió en la colaboradora del editor de la revista Vanity Fair. Había una diferencia de seis años entre Edward y sus medios-hermanos. Por petición propia, Edward pasó sus años escolares en un internado sólo para chicos. Él realmente no crecía en torno a sus hermanos, pero Alice era Alice, y cada vez que llegaba a su casa, se juntaba a Edward como el pegamento. Como resultado, ella se convirtió en su confidente más cercano.

-"Alice, el tono de llamada es estúpido"- contestó él rápidamente mientras esperaba que el ascensor se abriera.

El tintineo de su risa estalló cuando, de repente recordó lo que había programado en su teléfono.

-"Edward, tranquilo. Fue divertido, y apuesto a que recibiste algunas miradas extrañas de desconocidos"- ella se rió de nuevo, y su falta de sueño interpretó su bella risa como un sonido irritante-"Sólo quería ver si la bruja del mar, Ursula, había dejado ya el edificio. He comprado un nuevo cuadro y creo que se verá muy bien en tu sala de estar".

-"Alice, hoy no, llego tarde a trabajar".

Ella lo interrumpió con un resoplido y un gemido –"no, amigo, hoy es un gran día. Sé que no tienes que ir a trabajar hasta más tarde esta noche…Emmett me lo dijo".

Edward hizo una nota mental para golpear a Emmett en la cabeza. Las divagaciones de Alice se convirtieron en un ruido de fondo mientras salía del edificio. Al salir, se dio cuenta de una mujer que esperaba fuera de su apartamento tratando de llamar a un taxi. No podía echar un vistazo a su cara, pero su cuerpo era atractivo. Su cara estaba oculta detrás de unas grandes gafas de sol y enterrada en un libro. Su mano se elevó en un intento a medias para intentar coger un taxi. Él se puso enfrente de la mujer y pidió un taxi. Cuando entró en el taxi la oyó murmurar "douche bag"(bolsa de ducha) en voz baja. Él hizo caso omiso de la llamada y continuó su conversación con su hermana.

-"Emmett dijo que tenéis una nueva ayudante a partir de hoy así que realmente no necesitas estar allí.

-"Alice, por favor, basta! Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo"- se quejó mientras miraba hacia abajo donde estaba el anillo todavía colgando de su dedo meñique. Él cortó el teléfono, sin esperar a que ella lo hiciera, y él sabía que iba a tener problemas más tarde.

Edward miró el anillo con disgusto cuando vio el Lenox Hill Hospital. El hospital había sido su segunda casa durante casi cinco años. Cuando llegó salió del vehiculo. Vio que Emmett estaba en un banco frente al hospital con una taza de café en la mano. Cuando salió, su busca y su móvil sonaron al mismo tiempo. Esta era la vida que Edward había elegido, y estaba feliz de estar aquí. Fue a una papelera y tiró el anillo que le había dado ella. Las posesiones materiales no le importaban, y Tanya era reemplazable. Sin embargo en ese momento ambas fueron las últimas cosas en su mente.

**Olaa a todos! **

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Sé que tarde mucho pero es que estaba en época de exámenes :S**

**Espero subir otro capitulo como muy tarde el miércoles ya que es carnaval y no hay escuela **

**Reviews porfaa **

**Graciaas hasta prontoo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el segundo capítulo de Fire&ice que sólo es traducido. La historia pertenece a Ancora Imparo 83.**

**Capitulo 2- Libre **

El viaje en taxi por la ciudad fue tan silencioso como el viaje en avión desde Forks. Bella miró con amor a su hija, Katherine, que comenzó a mirar hacia fuera con temor. Ella estaba paralizada por los altos edificios y la gran cantidad de gente que ocupaba las aceras.

Katherine, o Kat, como ella prefería que le llamaran, tenía la nariz de su madre y los labios carnosos. Sin embargos sus ojos grises y azules y su pelo rubio eran heredados de su padre. Peter, a quien no habían visto desde que Katherine tenía trece años, era un infante de marina. Su relación padre-hija consistía en llamadas y e-mails, desde el sitio donde estuviera. Peter se había unido a los marines inmediatamente después de su graduación escolar.

Bella aún se sorprendía al pensar que su hija cumpliría dieciséis años en quince días. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando Bella a los dieciséis años llevó a Katherine a casa desde el hospital. Ella recordó como le asustaba la idea de ser responsable de otra vida humana. En ese momento, ella aún no tenía ni la edad suficiente para comprar cigarrillos o beber cerveza. Demonios, ni siquiera podía mantener un hámster vivo antes de que naciera Katherine.

Su madre, Renee, le había recordado constantemente las opciones disponibles para remediar "el lamentable suceso" en el que se había metido, pero Bella no quería oír eso. Claro, ella era joven… demasiado joven, pero ella quería a su bebé. Peter siempre había estado allí, en el fondo, pero también él era sólo un niño. Él nunca le dio la espalda a ella ni actuó como el culo, pero la idea de casarse con él era demasiado divertida como para pensarlo, incluso ahora.

Peter siempre había sido muy inmaduro para su edad. A pesar de su falta de madurez, se tenían un saludable respecto entre ellos y eso fue suficiente para mantener las cosas civilizadas entre ellos, por el bien de su hija. Con la ayuda de su padre Charlie, su hermana Rose, y su mejor amigo Jasper, ella había echo lo que había podido, dadas las circunstancias. Ella ha criado a Katherine con sus mejores habilidades. Bella se graduó como la mejor estudiante de su clase en el instituto y luego trabajó en el colegio y escuela de medicina. Ella se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estaba ahora, y Katherine era su mayor animadora. Ellas eran mejores amigas, algo que ella y su madre Renee nunca habían tenido en su relación.

- Un penique por tus pensamientos, cariño- le preguntó Bella empujando a la niña pequeña. Ella tenía la fortaleza de su madre y muchas veces las habían confundido por hermanas. Bella notó miradas del conductor por el espejo retrovisor y ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia frunciendo el ceño. El conductor desvió la mirada y continuó conduciendo a través del denso tráfico.

Katherine se quitó los auriculares y pausó su reproductor de música. Pero seguía mirando por la ventanilla. – Es una locura! Hay tanta gente…- ella giró su cabeza para mirar a su madre quien asentía con la cabeza.

Ella pensaba que su madre era fascinante. Ella solía desear que algún día cuando ella creciera fuese tan guapa como su madre. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ya lo era. Katherine también admiraba el espíritu libre de su madre, sin preocupaciones y su perspectiva ante todo. Desgraciadamente, ella había heredado la inclinación de su abuelo a preocuparse demasiado. Afortunadamente, ella sentía que entre ella y su madre formaban un equilibrio perfecto.

Katherine estaba nerviosa por empezar la escuela tan tarde y cuando el semestre ya casi estaba acabado. Ella siempre había sido una solitaria, y como su madre prefería un buen libro antes que chatear o hablar sobre el último cotilleo de la escuela. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a ponerse sus auriculares en las orejas. Ella fijó su mirada en un vagabundo que estaba cantando y tocando un ukelele.

- Estás nerviosa Kat? – Preguntó Bella quitándole otra vez el auricular de la oreja de Katherine, - Tu sabes que todo va a estar bien, mon petit chérie _(frase en francés que significa mi pequeño tesoro)._

- No estoy nerviosa…– paró Kat cuando vio que Bella la miraba con recelo. – Vale, vale! Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero quien no lo estaría?- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su madre.

Bella envolvió con sus brazos a Katherine y besó su cabeza. – Bebé ya te dije que si no estabas cómoda al trasladarnos tan lejos, yo podía haber cogido la de Harborview.

- No mamá. Esto es bueno para ambas. Los cambios son buenos! Harborview no tenía un cargo libre en tu especialidad. Y no sólo eso, ellos no te ofrecieron ser la jefa de cirugía neonatal. – Katherine estaba muy orgullosa de su madre. Desde que ella tenía memoria su madre había estado estudiando. Después de graduarse trabajó muchísimo como residente en el Sagrado Corazón en Spokane y destacó por su beca en el Hospital de Forks. Emmett, uno de los mejores amigos de Bella desde la facultad le había presentado a la jefa de personal de Lenox Hill, y ésta le ofreció el puesto de inmediato.- Solo gracias mamá! – rió Katherine con un acento sureño.

- Porque gracias, cariño?- imitando el acento de su hija – Espera Kat, Nueva York va a ser bueno para nosotros. Nuevos lugares, nuevas caras y nuevas experiencias.

- Estará Jasper esperándonos?- preguntó Katherine.

Katherine amaba a su "tío" Jasper. Él había sido su figura paterna durante la mayor parte de su vida. Ella se había puesto muy triste cuando el se tuvo que mudar a Nueva York para enseñar en la universidad NY. Gracias a Jasper se había convertido en una gran aficionada a la historia. Ahora ella estaría cerca de él, incluso viviría en el mismo edificio. Su vida ahora estaba bien pero sabía que perdería a su tía Rose y a Pop-Pop.

- Sí, estará esperándonos – dijo Bella.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Jasper siempre le había recordado a Clark Kent, alto y musculoso pero con el toque de un ratón de biblioteca atractivo. Jasper era muy guapo detrás de sus gafas y de su ondulado pelo rubio, parecía una estrella de cine. Bella lo conocía desde la escuela primaria. Él era el niño desafortunado con el que la gente se metía. Todos los días el se preparaba físicamente para que la gente que era mayor no se metiera con él. Cuando tenía seis años Bella se hizo rápidamente su amiga y ahora aún lo seguían siendo.

- Él va a estar encantado de verte. Te ha echado muchísimo de menos.- Katherine miró con ojos desorbitados, cuando el taxista se detuvo delante de un enorme edificio de piedra caliza y que según ella supuso estaba en frente de Central Park. Su frente se pegó a la ventanilla del taxi causando que Bella se riera al ver la expresión estupefacta de su hija. – Bienvenida a casa – susurró Bella en su oreja, mientras Kat tartamudeaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Estás sin habla, eh? Sólo espera a verlo por dentro!

Bella recogió sus maletas de mano del maletero del taxi, mientras que Katherine saltaba emocionada y metiendo prisa a su madre. El pequeño y corpulento portero le estaba sonriendo mientras saludaba a sus nuevos inquilinos.

- Buenos días, señoritas, bienvenidas – su acento inglés era elegante y regio. A Katherine le gusto al instante – Mi nombre es Aro, y estoy a su servicio señorita – Él se inclinó para besar su mano y la cara de Kat se puso roja como un tomate.

- Es un placer conocerle, Sr. Aro – Bella extendió la mano para saludarle – yo soy…

- Ah si, Isabella Swan, es un placer conocerla – él le dio la mano.- El señor Whitlock me informó de su inminente llegada.

- Jasper, eh? Bueno muchas gracias por su bienvenida señor…

- Señorita Swan, sólo Aro

- Y Aro, por favor, llámame sólo Bella – ella sonrió mientras él les habría la puerta.

El vestíbulo era grande con el suelo tan negro y brillante que Bella podía ver su propio reflejo en el. Un par de ancianas vestidas con vestidos de de Chanel hablaban entre si. Ellas dejaron de hablar cuando las dos chicas empezaron a caminar. Un perro blanco y gordo que una mujer tenía empezó a ladrar y a removerse para salir de sus brazos. Cuando logró con éxito salir de los brazos de su dueña, se cayó al suelo boca abajo, pero se recuperó rápidamente para empezar a olisquear la pierna de Katherine.

- Oh mírate, cosita mona – decía Kat mientras se comía con los ojos al cachorro y tocaba sus rodillas para jugar con el perro.

- Su nombre es Pinkerton – dijo la mujer mientras se inclinaba para recoger al perro. Katherine le sonrió con dulzura y la mujer se la devolvió con genuino interés. – Mi nombre es Sra. Lanigan querida, es un placer conocerte. – Ella cambió su perro de mano y le estrechó la mano a Katherine.

- Mi nombre es Katherine Louise Swan, es un placer conocerla – Kat sonrió y acarició al perro, luego miró a su alrededor con asombro, lo que veía allí le encantaba.

Entraron en el ascensor y Kat empezó a reír – Oh, mamá! Este sitio es espectacular! Quiero decir… un portero? Es como… es decir… no se… espectacular!

Ella empezó a saltar pero fue cortada por una monótona voz que venía de los altavoces. – Por favor, absténgase de saltar - La voz fue substituida por The Muzak rendition de Kenny G.

- ¿Dios? – dijo Katherine mirando hacia los altavoces. Las chicas empezaron a reírse.

Cuando el ascensor se paró entró una rubia alta y con curvas. Llevaba unas enormes gafas de sol negro y su pelo rubio colgaba por sus hombros.- ¿Mamá? – Susurró rápidamente Katherine – Es Tanya Denali! Es la modelo de la publicidad que sale en las revistas anunciando Gucci! – La hermosa rubia miró sobre su hombro y sonrió a Katherine, lo que la hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. El ascensor se paró en el piso 26 y la rubia salió.

Bella también salió e hizo un gesto a Kat para que la siguiera – Esta es nuestra parada, pequeña.

- Es decir… vivimos en el mismo piso que Tanya Denali? – dijo saltando alrededor de su madre y riendo de emoción. Cuando doblaron la esquina, se encontraron a Jasper apoyado en la puerta. – Tío Jazz! – gritó Katherine. De repente dejó caer todo al suelo, y corrió hacia el, saltando en sus brazos – Oh, te he echado muchísimo de menos.

- Kitty Kat! Oh dios mío, ¡que alta estás! ¡Mírate! – se apartó de ella para poder verla mejor – ¿Que te da de comer tu madre?

- Cereales y helado de fresa – dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Jasper. – Me alegro de verte Jasper - Ellos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo antes de que Katherine los separase para volver a abrazar a su tío favorito.

Jasper rió entre dientes debido a que con la fuerza que había echo Katherine acabó golpeando la pared – Continuemos con esto dentro, si? Supongo que la señorita Katherine querrá conocer su casa – Ambas chicas lo miraron como si estuviera loco y el miró hacia su equipaje. – Eh… aparentemente MTV es el único canal que tengo. Ey, Kat, a que no sabes lo que me encontré en la tienda de libros de la universidad?

- Que? No… quieres decir…?

- Sí, el libro de mitología griega de Apollodorus. Lo cogí para ti ayer – Jasper sacó el libro de su mochila pero fue atacado por la ansiosa Kat.

- Oh, Jazz! Te has acordado! Gracias, gracias, gracias! – rió Katherine y empezó a saltar alrededor de él como una niña de dos años.

- Katherine, cariño, cálmate – Bella sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las arrojó a su hija. – Haz los honores cariño.

Kat asintió y abrió la puerta lentamente. La cantidad de luz que entraba por las ventanas la cegó un momento, pero luego su visión se ajustó. Cuando entró por la puerta, respiró el olor de paredes recién pintadas. El apartamento era precioso; un sitio bueno para vivir y de grandes proporciones. Había techos altos y enormes ventanales con una gran vista. Katherine dejó caer sus maletas y gritó de alegría. Corrió por todo el apartamento para comprobar sus impresionantes instalaciones y se detuvo en una habitación con buenas vistas, tenía una puerta de cristal que llevaba al balcón desde donde había unas vistas impresionantes.

- Me pido esta habitación, mamá! – Bella se coló por detrás de ella y la agarró – Hey, eso es injusto! Me prometiste que me darías una advertencia la próxima vez! – Bella le hizo cosquillas haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, y allí ambas se tumbaron mirando al techo en silencio.- Mamá esto es increíble y estoy muy emocionada por ti.

- Yo también estoy emocionada, bebé. Me estoy disculpando ahora por mi horario de locos. Voy a tener mucha responsabilidad y mis horas van a ser horribles.

- Hey, está bien, tendré a Jasper aquí por las tardes.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Jasper, metiéndose en la conversación y tumbándose con ellas. –Estaremos bien, Bells. No confías en el viejo Jasper?

- Jazz, en ti si que confío. Es en esta niña loca en la que no confío – Kat se rió y Bella le volvió a hacer cosquillas.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron los de la mudanza y se pasaron el día desempaquetando cosas. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella se levantó para responder.

- He pedido comida china de uno de los menús que estaban tirados en la puerta. Espero que te valga, bebé – Ella abrió la puerta y fue recibida por el repartidor. Bella se distrajo un momento viendo como la rubia modelo mandaba en los chicos de la mudanza. Ella estaba recordándoles continuamente que cajas eran frágiles. Tenía un marcado acento ruso, y su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás en un moño. Se veía como una jefa, mandando en los de la mudanza, con los brazos cruzados. Ella era hermosa pero dura. Su rostro no era nada amable. La mujer levantó la vista y miró en su dirección. Bella sonrió cortésmente mientras se recriminó interiormente y cogió el pedido del repartidor. La mujer rubia frunció el ceño y volvió a ladrar mas ordenes a los de la mudanza. En ese momento, Bella vio que Jasper venía caminando por el pasillo con mas cajas en sus manos. La rubia lo saludó con la mano mientras que él asintió secamente.

- Guau! Tienes una entrepierna de hielo, eh? – le susurró Bella.

Jasper se rió mientras dejaba las cajas y la ayudaba con las bolsas. – Esa es Tanya Denali, la extraordinaria supermodelo internacional – se burló con un tono presumido. – Su prometido vive en ese apartamento; ella debe estar trasladando sus cosas para ahí. Su apartamento está en mi planta.

- No, los de la mudanza están sufriendo su ira. La amante Denali está sacando sus cosas.

- Hmm… eso es raro! Oh, bueno, ¡vamos a comer! – En las siguientes dos horas comieron y desempaquetaron hasta que el sonido molesto de un busca salió del bolso de Bella.

- Mierda, ya?

Cogió la caja que contenía toda su ropa y cogió el conjunto perfecto para el primer día de trabajo. Después de dejar preparada su falda apretada negra y su camisa azul marino que su hija le había obligado a comprar para esta ocasión, se metió en la ducha.

Según su hija, las primeras impresiones son muy importantes. Katherine siempre se estresaba cuando Bella insistía en que prefería ir desnuda a usar una falda. Después de pasar treinta minutos preparándose, Bella hizo una carrera loca por el desordenado apartamento para encontrar sus zapatos.

- Estás segura de que vas a estar bien aquí, hija? – preguntó mientras corría y abría todas las cajas de un tirón. – Dios, por favor, una ayudita no? ¡Zapatos! ¡Necesito zapatos!

Jasper y Katherine se reían disimuladamente mientras veían a Bella medio vestida corriendo frenéticamente alrededor de todo el apartamento y con el pelo mojado y goteando.

- Mamá, ve y prepárate. Yo encontraré tus zapatos. Jazz, no te rías! – Kat intentó no reírse mientras Bella les fruncía el ceño a ambos. Kat miró en una caja abierta en la que su madre sólo había echado un vistazo y encontró unos tacones encima de una pila de camisetas bien dobladas. Ella lo señaló triunfalmente mientras movía la cabeza mirando como Jasper trataba de no sonreír – Te lo juro mamá… perderías la cabeza si no los encontraras - Bella resopló por su comentario, mientras corría por la habitación poniéndose los zapatos y la camisa.

- Bueno, ¿como me veo?

- ¡Preciosa! ¡Y muy profesional! – Katherine no ayudaba pero admiraba a su madre. Ella era muy hermosa y muy inteligente.

- Gracias cariño.

- Toma un libro mamá. Lo vas a necesitar… tienes toda la noche – dijo mientras le entregaba a su madre una copia gastada de Cumbres Borrascosas, sus llaves y sus gafas de sol.

- ¿Tienes prisa por que me vaya? ¿Fiesta en casa de Kat tan pronto? ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? Bebé, no quiero estar deprimida en el trabajo – Katherine rodó los ojos y le quitó el libro de las manos – Aquí, toma, lee este entonces, es Orgullo y Prejuicio… tu favorito.

- Gracias cariño. Así que… ¿estás bien aquí? Lo siento por irme así.

- Mamá estoy absolutamente bien! Jasper está aquí, yo voy a terminar de deshacer el equipaje.

Bella sonrió y besó a su hija en las mejillas – Bueno cariño… me voy de aquí! Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, vale?

- Buena suerte mamá.

- ¡Estaremos bien! Suerte en tu primer día, Bells – Jasper abrazó a Katherine por detrás y la levantó sacándola de la habitación –Vamos señorita. Tenemos cajas que desempaquetar.

Bella fue hacia el vestíbulo, donde fue recibida por la señora Lanigan con su perro.

- Debo llamar un taxi para usted doctora Swan? – preguntó Aro saliendo de la nada.

- No gracias, Aro… y es Bella – dijo ella sonriéndole.

Mirando a su alrededor las calles ocupadas, esperó allí un rato antes de dirigirse a la cuidad. Nunca había soñado que algún día viviría en Nueva York o trabajaría en tan prestigioso hospital. Ella era la doctora más joven a la que habían dado el puesto de Jefa de Cirugía Neonatal. Ella había trabajado duro yendo a la escuela, siempre estudiando y sin apenas un descanso. Ella lo hizo todo por su hija y por ella. Bella estaba orgullosa de sus logros y no podía esperar para comenzar en su nueva posición.

Abrió su libro y esperó a un taxi. Estaban todos en el semáforo esperando en filas, como los coches de carreras, a que abriera. Ella levantó la mano y para matar el tiempo abrió su libro. Rápidamente, se perdió en el mundo de Elizabeth Bennett y el Sr. Darcy. El olor a jabón y colonia la sacaron de su trance; un hombre alto, de pelo bronce había saltado a un taxi que estaba allí esperando y le sonrió.

- Mierda! – murmuró, mientras el hablaba por teléfono y le daba el dinero al conductor. Ella cogió el siguiente taxi cinco minutos después. – Lenox Hill, por favor – le dijo al conductor.

Ella llegó al hospital poco tiempo después y fue recibida por Emmett, que se paseaba por delante de la entrada.

- Eres Bee-Bee Swan? Hola, chica caliente! – Emmett aullaba como un lobo mientras ella caminaba como una supermodelo.

- Odio que me llames Bee-bee. Ugh! Me recuerda muchos momentos. Dios mío, E, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- ella envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de uno de sus bíceps.

- Seis años Belly. Éramos los internos estirados y sabelotodo, te acuerdas?- el la cogió con una mano y la hizo girar.

- Algunas cosas no cambian nunca, tonto gigante! – ella se rió cuando la dejó en el suelo, pero se tambaleó un poco en sus tacones tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

- Bueno, como va la pequeña Kat?

- ¡Creciendo como una mala hierba! Va a cumplir dieciséis en unas semanas; es muy raro.

- Me lo puedo imaginar. Ayer mismo tenía diez años, estaba jugando con sus Barbies y tratando de leer tus libros de medicina – Emmett sacudió la cabeza, recordando el momento.

- Como te he dicho… el tiempo vuela... – Estuvo de acuerdo Bella, con algo de nostalgia - Hey, Emmett, gracias de nuevo por traerme aquí.

- Belly, lo hiciste todo tú. El jefe estaba impresionado contigo. Tienes mucho que ofrecer al departamento y naturalmente en tu especialidad – dijo Emmett, mientras le entregaba un vaso de café, sentándose en un banco cercano.- Por tu primer día! - el levanto el vaso en el aire.

- Por mi primer día! – repitió ella.

Emmett llevó a Bella a Recursos Humanos y la dejó con Melanie Healy, la directora del departamento. Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde rellenando el papeleo. Ella tenía su foto y mientras que esperaba a que su tarjeta de identificación fuera procesada, le entregaron una bata. Luego Melanie la acompañó hasta la oficina de la jefa de Cirugía.

Bella se sentó en la oficina durante unos quince minutos, antes de que una pequeña pelirroja de pelo rizado entrara contenta de dejar una pila de carpetas y una taza de té. La mujer no se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba sentada allí y se fue tan rápido como entró. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez apareció una mujer alta y delgada con un bata negra. Ella reconoció a la mujer como la jefa de cirugía, la mujer con la que se entrevistara el mes anterior. Su pelo color ébano y liso estaba metido dentro de un gorro negro.

-Ah, ¡hola! Encantada de volver a verla Dra. Swan – la mujer se acercó y estrechó la mano de Bella. Ella le indicó que se volviera a sentar mientras ella se sentaba en el borde del escritorio.

- Si, Dra. Hernández, encantada de verla también – Bella sintió que su ropa no era la adecuada teniendo en cuenta la ropa cómoda que llevaba la Dra. Hernández.

- Estamos muy contentos de que forme parte de nuestro personal, Dra. Swan – la Dra. Hernández sonrió cálidamente a Bella y se levantó para ponerse su bata blanca. – Ahora, Dra. Swan deje que le enseñe todo y le presente a los miembros de personal de su planta – ella tomó su café y salió hacia el transitado vestíbulo. Le mostró la planta de neonatos y le presentó a la directora del proyecto.

-Dra. Gerard, esta es la Dra. Swan, su nueva compañera – la pequeña y rubia mujer le sonrió y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Dra. Swan, soy Jane Gerard. Encantada de conocerle. Espero trabajar con usted – la doctora Gerard sonrió y se fue en la dirección opuesta.

-Como puedes ver, estamos un poco ocupadas aquí – dijo la Dra. Hernández cuando su busca también empezó a sonar. – Sígame, Dra. Swan -. Anduvieron rápidamente por las escaleras mientras la Dra. Hernández continuaba hablando sobre los diferentes departamentos y sus funciones dentro del hospital. Se encontraron con Emmett en la sala de enfermeras mirando un archivo.

-Dr. E, ¿podría terminar de enseñarle los alrededores a la Dra. Swan? – Emmett le movió las cejas a Bella y la agarró del brazo, guiándola a través de los pasillos.

-¿Dr. E? – preguntó Bella, empujando a Emmett hacia un lado.

-Si, odio ir de Dr. Cullen. Es tan rígido y pretencioso. Se ajustó su corbata y bajó su nariz hasta donde estaba Bella. Luego se acercaron a los vestuarios donde un par de médicos se encontraban hablando. – Hey chicos, me gustaría presentaros a Bella Swan. Es la nueva jefa residente de obstetricia y jefa de cirugía neonatal.

Por su visión periférica, Bella vio a un hombre mirándola fijamente, observando todos sus movimientos, y ella se giró para ver quien era el que le estaba haciendo un agujero en su cabeza. Para su consternación, era el mismo idiota que le había robado el taxi al empezar el día. Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Sus vivos ojos verdes miraban a los suyos haciéndola sentir incómoda. Su pelo bronce estaba revuelto en un lio, su mandíbula estaba tensa haciendo que ella mirara sus labios. Era absolutamente hermoso y lo sabía. Irradiaba confianza.

-Soy el Dr. Cullen. Es un placer conocerle, Dra. Swan – el sonreía mientras se presentaba, pero seguía mirándola fijamente.

-¿Dr. Cullen?, ¿eres Edward Cullen? – Ella desvió su mirada y se giró hacia Emmett – ¿Este es tu hermano? ¡Él me robó el taxi antes!

Emmett se echó a reír, sacudió la cabeza y empujó juguetonamente a su hermano – si, eso suena exactamente a algo que él haría – El busca de Edward comenzó a sonar y se marchó rápidamente, sin una palabra de despedida. Emmett rodó los ojos y cogió su brazo otra vez para seguir moviéndose.

El busca de Bella sonó mientras Emmett le estaba hablando sobre la nueva ala de los niños. El mensaje en la pantalla azul ponía "911 4º piso". Emmett le guiñó el ojo y la guió hacia el ascensor más cercano.

-Es la hora del show, Dra. Swan!

**Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo **

**Siento mucho no haberlo publicado antes pero entre los estudios y todo no me queda mucho tiempo y tengo que traducirlo con lo cual da trabajo. Pero para premiaros por vuestra laarga espera os dejo un capitulo bastante largo y asi ya vamos conociendo mejor los protagonistas y la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado este cap. **


End file.
